


First World Problems

by Stix01



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stix01/pseuds/Stix01
Summary: A silly poem assignment I felt good about.





	First World Problems

First World Problems 

Bright like the sun,   
Eyes burning—barely open   
From you, the world   
Erupts at my fingers 

The connection with us,  
Sometimes greater than others  
I think I’d be lost without you  
Or, Better off—perhaps 

Suddenly, my heart pounds,   
Like a triumphant stallion,   
I forgot my chord in the car,   
The battery is on 2 percent


End file.
